fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi's Mansion 3: Polter Pursuit
Luigi's Mansion 3: Polter Pursuit is the third game in the Luigi's Mansion series. It's released for 3DS, on the eShop. It was later ported to the Nintendo Switch. Differences from the other two games *Unused content from these two games, such as the "Basher" ghost, and the unused mummy room in "Ghostly Manor" (beta name for Gloomy Manor), is used. *Greenies, Hiders and Creepers are encountered late in the game, and are way more powerful. *The ScareScraper/Thrill Tower is now a mandatory mansion. *Luigi now has a sidekick: Polterpup. *Mario is playable after completing the main game by inserting a code (on the title screen, press Y, X and L, then hold L and R while selecting a file. The code is slightly teased in the credits.) *There is now a Poltergust 12000, with several nozzles and abilities. *When played as after inserting the code, Mario uses an enchanced kind of F.L.U.D.D to suck up ghosts. *Mario plays no role in the main game aside from being playable. *Luigi now has a utility belt. *Holding L on the title screen after game completion takes Luigi to a hidden game mode. Story King Boo is on a rampage once again. This time, he asks the help of The Brain, the leader of the Poltergeists. The Brain uses a special ability to hypnotize the ghosts from Evershade Valley and Boo Woods, while leaving the Dark Moon intact to confuse Luigi and E. Gadd should they find out. Now Luigi and E. Gadd have two masterminds to deal with ! Luckily, two ghosts, Vert the Greenie and Clogger the Hider, as well Polterpup, were saved from this happening, since they were in the Bunker, a place The Brain cannot access. More TBA Gameplay The gameplay is just like the two previous games, but with some differences. Luigi is now equipped with the Game Boy Horror, Dual Scream, Poltergust 12000, the Strobulb, the Dark-Light Device, Elemental Ghosts, and, a new mechanic to the series, Bombs. Yellow Robotic Bombs can be found accross the mansions, and can be stored away for later. When equipped ghosts are nearby, they can be shot out of the Poltergust to blast away their armour/equipment, and will also burn up mummies and cobwebs. Though, bombs are scarce. There are, however, Bomb Spawners, though these can only be used for puzzles, brainteasers, blowing up walls or burning up cobwebs, and after this, the spawner deactivates. The bombs still remain in the inventory, though. The Dual Scream (DS) can be used as a map, and to communicate with E. Gadd. The Game Boy Horror (GBH) can be used for alt. maps, first-person view and info on the player's inventory, and in timed missions, the current hour, a scrapped feature in Luigi's Mansion. In some puzzles or cobweb cleaning, the Poltergust 4000 from Mario Kart returns, and can be ridden on. In some chests, nozzles are present, which can be swapped/(un)equipped at any time. There is a Water Nozzle, for example, that allows water to be squirt out. There is also a flamethrower, freezer, and elemental ghosts can be used. There is also a Magma Nozzle, as well as a Lighting element. Last but not least, there is a Bane/Curse spreader; the Bane can be used to kill plants or vines, the Curse spreader can be used to give disadvantages to ghosts; it has to charge for 6 minutes, though. There's also an /Halloween Scenario/. In addition to a code, it's also in the eShop, mainly around the Halloween period (duh), and has more options, mansions, ghosts and stuff. Mansions *Luigi's Mansion: The original mansion from the first game. The boss is Balloon Boo. *Gloomy Manor: The same as in LM2. The boss is a mummy. *Old Clockworks: The same as in LM2. The bosses are a sphinx and a sarcophagus. *Haunted Towers: The same as in LM2. The bosses are The Three Sisters and a plant boss. *Secret Mine: The same as in LM2. The bosses are the Chained Ghosts. *Treacherous Mansion: The same as in LM2, but with more floors and rooms... The boss is Booba Troopa, the leader of the Boos, followed by Boolossus. *Scary Villa: A holiday villa near the sea. The boss is Aqueeper. *Peach's Castle: Peach's Castle is haunted, too ! The boss is Big Boo. *Bowser's Castle (Part 1): The first part of Bowser's huge castle. The Koopalings are trapped by The Brain's right hand Gobber. Dry Bones appear here too. The boss is a shadow version of the Koopa Klown Kar, with all of the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. in it. Note: Like Foggy Ruins and the ScareScraper, Bowser's Castle must be returned to later in the game, after completion of these mansions. *Hidden Mansion: The PAL Hidden Mansion (Luigi's Mansion, but mirrored, and alot harder). The bosses are Bogmire and Henry and Orville. *Manufactory Maze: A manufactory in which terrible accidents happenned (the employees where gruesomly killed off by the malfunctioning machines.) The boss is Metalline Possessor, a robotic Possessor ghost. *Mushroom Studios Incorporated: A large office building, owned by the titular company. Shy Guy Ghosts first appear here. The boss is Giant Toad Bogle. *Flatlet Site: A appartment complex next to a huge construction site, with catacombs below. The boss is Spooky, who's guarding the site. *Foggy Ruins: Self-explanatory. There was once a fortress here, but it collapsed. At first, there is no boss. As soon as the ScareScraper is accessed, the tower's gate is blocked by Possessor aura. The player must then return here to fight the Possessors. *ScareScraper: One, giant labyrinth-based tower. It's one large maze. It's by far the longest mansion in the game, with 25 main floors, plus a roof. After the game's completion, the player can return here with their friends and fight their way to the 99th floor to fight an extra boss, Imperator Boo, in a brand new multiplayer mode. Once the roof is reached in the story mode, the player can access the second part of Bowser's Castle, consisting of mainly airships, where the Ancient Poltergeist/Boffin Elder is fought. After that, Luigi returns here to fight Gobber, and then King Boo. After King Boo, one more main boss must be fought: The Brain. Ghosts Main Game Ghosts from both games return, along with several new species. Returning from the first game are italic, from the second game are bold, and new species are italic and bold.' ''The Basher is an exception as he was a beta ghost and never made it in the first game. *''Gold Ghost: Returns from Luigi's Mansion. Attempts to uppercut Luigi, has 10 HP. *''Blue Twirler'': Returns from Luigi's Mansion. Attempts to spin around to hit Luigi. Has 30 HP. *''Purple/Pink Puncher'': Returns from Luigi's Mansion. Attempts to punch Luigi. Has 20 HP. *''Speedy Spirit'': A blue Gold Ghost hiding in stuff. Once exposed, they act like the Gold Greenies later in the game. Instead of being optional, all 26 in the game must be caught to unlock the ScareScraper. They have 10 HP. *''Ceiling Surprise'': These guys hang on ceilings and jumpscare you, causing Luigi to lose 15 HP. They have 0 HP, and can thus be sucked up in roughly a second. Hang ''on, Luigi ! *''Purple Bomber: Purple Ceiling Surprises that don't scare you, but throw fire bombs. They have 2 HP, so it won't be hard to vacuum them. *''Flash'': These have a frozen heart and yet they live. Put 'em on fire to suck 'em up ! They have 27 HP once exposed. *'Sneaker': This ghastly, purple ghouls will come up behind you to punch or shove. They might also scare Luigi and are mostly invisible. They have 30 HP. *Basher: A purple/white ghost that goes behind you and screams "BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", causing Luigi to shout and crawl back in fear, losing 35 HP. They have 50 HP. *'Poltergeist': These big brained blokes use telekinesis. Stay tuned for their 65 HP ! *'''''Superslammer: These Sneaker-like things attempt to (hilaruously) spank Luigi with a skillet. They have 55 HP. *''Garbage Can Ghost'': These 80 HP wielding trash can-esque ghosts throw banana peels. Watch out ! *''Skeleton Ghost'': These atomies throw bones to you. They can't be sucked in the Poltergust in any way; to fend them off, Luigi must call Polterpup. *''Grabbing Ghost'': Four types, each having 80 HP, attempt to - Ehm, isn't it obvious what they're gonna do ? *''Bowling Ghost'': These dudes throw bowling balls. They have 90 HP, and usually haunt the hallways and corridors of Luigi's Mansion, the Hidden Mansion, Gloomy Manor (Guard Hall, Common Hall, Master Hall, Balcony), Haunted Towers (Tower Lobby), and the corridors of the ScareScraper. Despite this, there are four examples of them appearing in a different room (the Family Room in one mission of the Haunted Towers, the Roof of the Hidden Mansion in one mission, Bowser's Throne Room in one of Bowser's Castle (second part)'s missions, and the Workshop in one of the missions in the Secret Mine). *''Blue Blaze'': This Blue Twirlers have a massive earthquake that costs Luigi half his HP ! Water protects their hearts, so freeze 'em ! They have 30 HP. *''Temper Terror'': Fire protect these ghosts, so the water nozzle is the key. They have 10 HP which drains slowly. *''Shy Guy Ghost'': These undead Shy Guys' mask must be vacuumed to expose their hearts. 30 HP is these ghost's power. They attack with glaives. *''Tangobber: These Gobbers look like tanks and shoot cannonballs! They have 150 HP. *'Greenie': Finally we encounter the good old Greenie. They punch or equip themselves, and also dress like mummies and suits of armor. Remove their equipment to suck up their 90 HP. WARNING: They will open anything that gets in their way and laugh. *'Hider': These clever fellas hide in stuff while throwing stuff. Expose them ! Fire and magma can weaken them even more. They have 94 HP. *'Creeper': These guys made out of... gelatine ? Ehm, yeah, they appears as puddles onh floor and ceilings. Don't step on them ! Blow on them to expose the Creepers. They have ∞ HP; a Power Surge can defeat 'em. *'Gold Greenie': Normally, they flee and act as slower Speedy Spirits. However, some will attack ! They have 97 HP. Thy also appear as some of the bosses. *'Big Polterpup': These giant Polterpups attempt to run over you. They have 100 HP. *'Gobber': These chubby ghosts come in different kinds, but they all spit goo ! 300 HP. Whew. *Hack'' Stalker: These Sneakers chase you down and release ghosts. Even in lit rooms, thou are not safe. They first and only appear in the ScareScraper. In Hard Mode, they appear everywhere. *'Slammer': The final and strongest ghost in the main game, they have 538 HP, and attack by creating shockwaves, and slamming you. They usually appear alone, but if they don't... DLC *Chocolate Ghost: A Bowling Ghost made out of - yes, indeed - dark chocolate. He will attempt to slam your head from above with his fists. He has 40 HP and first appears in the Secret Mine, if turned on. *Spark: This guys, if turned on, haunt the hallways of the Hidden Mansion, the Common Hall of the Gloomy Manor, and the ScareScraper's corridors. Don't come too close, or they'll splode ! *Chez Chef: This ghost was to appear in Luigi's Mansion, in the Kitchen, but was cut, just like the Bashers, Elhs and Safari Room Boss. The name is fanmade, though. They attempt to hit you with a frying pan, or cover your head with a fryer, causing Luigi to aimlessly walk against walls. They have 50 HP, and only appear in the Kitchens of Luigi's Mansion, the Hidden Mansion, Gloomy Manor and Treacherous Mansion. One also appears in the Haunted Tower's Living Room and Gloomy Manor's Dining Room. Two others are near the grills on the Balcony (Gloomy Manor) and the Chalet Apparoach (Secret Mine). *Elh: TBA *More TBA Bosses *Balloon Boo: Fought in the Foyer of Luigi's Mansion, this guy behaves like a 3D Balloon Boo. Lure him into the chandelier to pop him and he's done for. Avoid his final movements, though. *Mummy: This mummy behaves like a normal Mummy Greenie in Dark Moon. Flash him to lure him to a wall, to make him fall over. Unwrap the mummy and a Gold Greenie boss pops out, with ∞ HP. Using three Power Surges will defeat him. *Anubis: The boss of the Old Clockworks. First, he will appear as a sphinx shooting lasers. Using the Poltergust's blow function, these can be shot back to destroy the sphinx. An Anubis-esque sarcophagus will then appear, trying to suck Luigi in. A Bomb Spawner will appear; using three of 'em on the sarcophagus will shater it, revealing another Gold Greenie, again with ∞ HP. This time, the player must constantly suck on him (Power Surges result in the Gold Greenie hitting Luigi), then pull the Greenie to the shattered remains of the sarcophagus, where it will get trapped. The Gold Greenie is later pixelshifted to the Vault. *The Three Sisters fight the same as in Dark Moon, but after them, another Gold Greenie pops out, summons a stronger Gold Ghost, then flees. The Gold Ghost has 130 HP. *Chained Ghosts: Chained versions of the six main ghosts in Dark Moon (Greenie, Hider, Creeper, Gobber, Slammer, Sneaker). They must be found and vacuumed up. They all have 75 HP (450 HP total). *Booba Troopa and Boolossus: They each fight as in Luigi's Mansion and Dark Moon, respectively. *Aqueeper: A Creeper made out of water. He puts Luigi on a water slide thrice, in which he'll try to hit Luigi. After that, he'll try to hit Luigi with water beams. After avoiding it, Luigi can briefly acquire an Ice Element, to freeze Aqueeper and vacuum him in in one second. If Luigi fails to, the fight starts over. *Big Boo: Fights the same as in Dark Moon. *Shadow Koopas: Shadow versions of the Koopalings, Bowser Jr. and the Koopa Klown Car. (Behaviour not thought up yet, TBA) *Bogmire/Henry and Orville: TBA *Metalline Possessor: TBA *Giant Toad Bogle: TBA *Spooky: TBA *The Posessors: TBA *Boffin Elder: TBA *Bowser: The third last boss. Bowser fights mainly like he did in Luigi's Mansion, but with differences: a) It's the REAL Bowser. Instead of his head being blown off, King Boo is blown out, while Bowser runs around and shoots ice. b) Bowser has more attacks, including spinning in his shell, throwing Koopa Shells, roaring so loud Luigi is blown away, etc... After being defeated, Bowser faints yet again. *Gobber: TBA *The Brain: TBA Missions TBA Boos There are a total of 17 Boos in the game. Some missions do not have any Boos, nor does the ScareScraper. The final Boo in the game is encountered in the second part of Bowser's Castle. All Boos in the game must be caught to access the final part of the ScareScraper. In some missions, the Boo is mandatory to complete it, while others do not require the Boo to be caught until the ScareScraper is reached. Hazards *Gas: Gas, encountered in the Manufactory Maze, Bowser's Castle (both parts), Mushroom Studios Inc. and the ScareScraper, will put Luigi to sleep if he walks in it. *Harness: Attempts to strike Luigi with a mace if he walks past it. *Vase: In Hard Mode, these fall on Luigi upon entering a room or inspecting a vase. If Luigi is not swift enough to avoid it, he'll get trapped and fall over, causing a Game Over. Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Luigi's Mansion Games Category:Luigi's Mansion Series